Dos lunas de Plata
by berex14
Summary: Que pasa si el destino de Clary y Jonathan esta ligado aun mas allá que los lazos fraternales, mas allá incluso que los parámetros de este planeta, almas atadas en un destino mas allá de la vida y la muerte. historia Clabastian
1. Chapter 1

Aclaracion: No poeso los derechos de cazadores de sombras, o los personajes ellos pertenecen a la maravillosa mente de Cassandra Clare

CPV

Sus ojos abrieron, a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que entrada por la ventana de su cuarto su respiración rápida aun no podía bajar el ritmo estos sueños se sentían tan reales, podía sentir la calma y en instante cambiaba a miedo y por ultimo algo extraño pasaba cuando la tierra se cubria de oscuridad un rostro antes de despertar siempre llegaba a ella y en sus ojos se reflejaba desconcierto, miedo y preocupación que jamás pensó que esos ojos podían reflejar; los ojos de su hermano de Jonathan la miraban y luego ella despertaba lo miraba correr hacia ella tratando de protegerla de la oscuridad pero el mismo era tragado por ella


	2. Chapter 2

**JPV**

Sombras y luces arremolinadas, ojos verdes clavando su mirada en él un susurros que decían: no todavía...

Jonathan se había perdido por el bosque antes de que los cazadores de sombras emprendieran la búsqueda de su cuerpo el cual no encontrarían; pero pensando en la estúpido que eran seguramente pensarían que estaba en el fondo de donde sea que desemboca el rio en el cual fue tirado, estúpido Jace -pensó para si - creer que una mano cercenada y una daga clavada en la espalda para matarlo; ni alzando el mismo infiero podrían matarlo; aunque cada movimiento del brazo le dolía tenía que admitirlo el chico Ángel supo herirlo lo suficiente para noquearlo pero no matarlo

Tenía que caminar bastante antes de llegar al lugar destinado con el brujo que sin dudar terminaría de sanarlo y con algún buen pago recuperaría su mano, no había habido tiempo para una apropiada conservación de la mano pero él creía que tenerla consigo sería suficiente; y una vez que estuviera fuerte si

 **CPV**

En el instituto.

"¡Clary, por el ángel que haces sola!"-grito Jace en cuanto di un paso fuera del elevador

-"Sabes Jace no estoy sorda pero creo que me acabas de dejar, por favor no soy una niña de 5 años y si te molesta que este sola, pues bien, deberías entrenarme y así estarías menos preocupado"- dijo la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos en su pecho y alzando el mentol para encontrarse con los divinos ojos dorados de Jace

-"Buen intento clary, pero por el momento no tenemos tiempo para entrenar a niñas mundanas"-, dejo sin finalizar la frase, clary lo interrumpió

-"¿niña?, ¿mundana?" -grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones -"Que demonios Jace!"

-"exacto lo que escuchaste" - dijo Alec detrás de Jace - "tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ahora con lo que tu familia hizo en idris como para preocuparnos por tu entrenamiento".

Un escalofrió corrió por toda la espina dorsal de Clary, se giró hacia Jace para ver si decía algo pero su actitud no cambio ni su rostro y recordó el día en casa de los penhallow Cuando le grito todas esas cosas, no evito pensar tal vez este es el Jace real.

Sin decir más se giró sobre sus talones y salió del instituto corriendo escucho voces detrás de ella pero no le importo.

No podía creerlo no podía simplemente era algo que no se esperaba pero qué demonios! Era Jace el "gran cazador de sombras". Pensaba la pelirroja al correr afuera del instituto de NYC había discutido con Jace acerca de su entrenamiento el cual le negaban alegando que no podían perder el tiempo, que estaban buscando Sebastián y todos estaban enfocados a esa tarea; ella más que nadie sabía acerca de ese tema por eso insistía a diario acerca de su entrenamiento en combate no solo en historia y el código de los cazadores de sombras el cual de hecho ya había leído dos veces, y no se dejaba de preguntar porque algunos brujos como Magnus, a pesar de su sangre demoniaca no tenían esa urgencia de sangre a pesar de ser hijo de un demonio mayor , como Jonathan, su hermano, no dejaba de preguntar que hubiera sido su madre lo hubiera criado, si ella hubiera estado a su lado-corto su pensamiento ese tipo de preguntas en su mente siempre hacían sentir triste por su hermano, que no tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con amor, ahora no se sabía nada de su paradero, si el rio había arrastrado el cuerpo, ya era tiempo de haberlo descubierto.

No podía seguir ese rumbo en sus pensamientos, pero dado los recientes eventos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar tenerlos decidió rondar por las calles sin ninguna dirección prevista solo vagar no importaba lo "peligroso" que era para ella el estar sola, si les importara un comino la dejarían entrenar.

De repente se encontró afuera de un café se sentó a pensar en el día tan duro que había pasado no pasaban de la media tarde aun había sol fuerte pero los edificios oscurecían un poco el lugar como Jace y los demás la habían tratado, como una mundana, bueno pensó ella si no quieren ayudarme a convertirme en una cazadora sombras entonces ella acaba con eso mundo. Se dedicaría a seguir pintando esa era su pasión -mmm a quien engaño- dijo en casi gruñido a ella le gustaba su vida como cazadora, lo atractiva que era.

De regreso en casa de Luke se encontró con una Jocelyn hecha una furia, pues Jace la había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que había salido corriendo del instituto, y de eso ya habían pasado dos horas

-"me puedes explicar que has hecho durante dos horas, se muy bien que no estabas con Jace"- dijo Jocelyn levantando una ceja en modo de exasperación

-"solo fui a caminar mama no exageres."- Dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro al final

-"que no exagere",- levantando el tono de voz- "clary no es seguro para ti , después de todo lo que ha pasado, y ahora sin encontrar el cuerpo de Sebastián ese demonio", dijo con un tono de odio y resentimiento

"dirás Jonathan mama, Sebastián Verlac era su fachada" dijo en tono de enfado que todos lo llamaran Sebastián, ese muchacho estaba muerto, Jonathan solo había tomado su nombre pero no era él.

"como sea que se llame Clary eso no lo hace menos demonio ad..." clary interrumpió

"Como sea Jocelyn no creo que si está vivo, que dudo que este, venga por mí, porque lo haría, no tengo nada que posiblemente él quiera!" dijo la pelirroja exasperada de todo la situación.

Su madre tomo un paso atrás por la reacción de su hija y de sus palabras, sus ojos se volvió duros y a su vez reflejaban lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Ante esta reacción clary, evadió a su madre fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe y asegurando la puerta, se quitó la bolsa y la chaqueta se mudó la ropa a algo más cómodo, se sentó en la cama con su skechtpad en su regazo y empezó a dibujar, no se dio cuenta hasta que casi finalizaba el dibujo que era su hermano Jonathan a quien había dibujado, en un escenario que solo en sueños había visto, una noche con dos lunas llenas en el horizonte y Jonathan las observaba con una aire de nostalgia y sus ojos eran verdes, antes de terminarlo cerro el cuaderno, era la tercera vez que lo dibujaba , reconocía que las facciones del rostro de su hermano lo hacían un modelo para dibujar pero, siempre lo asociaba con ese paisaje con dos lunas que solo tenía en sueños.

Se quedó pensando en lo hermosas que lucían esas dos lunas iluminando la oscura noche, su luz hacia crecer una paz en su pecho y de repente se quedó dormida.

 _Dos lunas adornaban con su místico brillo una blanca y otra oscura pero ambas explotaban de plateado brillo en el cielo oscuro, su luz despertaba magia pura y regocijo a todo aquel que su luz reflejaba ,y bajo de ellas una tierra que solo los sueños pueden invocar, valles verdes y bastos, ríos montañas adornaban el horizonte y 8 esculturas que bajo el brillo de las lunas reflejaban un blanco resplandor llenado de paz la imagen de aquel lugar; clary miraba maravillada esas hermosas lunas y de repente entre las lunas se miraban puntos negros que rodeaban las lunas cada vez eran más y la negrura abarca más el plateado brillo de las lunas cada vez crecía mas la oscuridad entre ellas y esa hermosa tierra, las figuras entre las lunas crecía como una sombra infectando el hermoso brillo de las ellas hasta que las oculto por completo y la tierra se cubrió bajo una oscuridad de amargura.._

 _sus ojos se abrieron_

JonPV

 _El brillo de su espada bailaba de un lado a otro aniquilando a esas fétidas criaturas, sabía que era el pero no se sentía igual, se sentía mas humano, las criaturas siseaban a su lado cayendo y retorciéndose pero sin desaparecer algo no andaba bien no desaparecían, no regresaban a su dimensión, porque pensó de pronto la brillantes de las lunas por encima de él quedo oscurecida por la inmensidad de criaturas demoniacas que se abalanzaban sobre él y su gente; corrió hacia el palacio para rescatarla ..._

Sus ojos se abrieron encontrando la oscura habitación del departamento mágico de Valentine, sus pesadillas usuales hacía tiempo que quedaron atrás desde que conoció a Clary, él tenía la extraña sensación que la persona que tenía que rescatar era su pequeña hermana pero no entendía porque se sentía diferente, sus sueños alcanzaban un poco de miedo e incertidumbre cosas que no había sentido nunca, y agonía al ver a sus acompañantes caer ante esas criaturas que él nunca había temido al contrario ellas le temían a él, una vez que lo conocían.

Pero estos sueños se sentían tan reales como si los hubiera vivido en otra vida donde no había nacido condenado, aparto el pensamiento rápido antes de ir más profundo en ese tema, quería concentrarse en el hoy y lo que haría para vengarse de Jace, la respuesta era obvia llevarse a Clary de su lado y que no la volviera a ver jamás además así satisfacía su necesidad de ella, recordaba con lujo de detalle su beso en idris y lo suave de su piel, y la mirada desafiante de sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda, lo volvía loco al recordarla algo en su pecho crecía sabía que no era solo necesidad por su piel, no esto iba más allá de solo desearla en cuerpo, quería su alma, quería su mente quería - aggrr - gruño ya que no quería pensar en ello- " pequeña hermana serás mía"-se dijo y lo repitió como un mantra.

Volvió a su plan principal donde poder tomar a Clary el aseguraba que ya que no encontraron su cuerpo Clary no estaría vagando sola por las calles de NY o pero si es mi pequeña hermana obstinada que viajo sola a alicante, sin duda tendría una oportunidad sonrío para sí mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd129bb6340aff8b7df12c3dc981b7a3"CPV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e411f7d24c89795da7bed52928bc7ba5"Sus ojos abrieron, a medida que sus ojos se adaptaban a la luz que entrada por la ventana de su cuarto su respiración rápida aun no podía bajar el ritmo estos sueños se sentían tan reales, podía sentir la calma y en instante cambiaba a miedo y por ultimo algo extraño pasaba cuando la tierra se cubría de oscuridad un rostro antes de despertar siempre llegaba a ella y en sus ojos se reflejaba desconcierto, miedo y preocupación que jamás pensó que esos ojos podían reflejar; los ojos de su hermano de Jonathan la miraban y luego ella despertaba lo miraba correr hacia ella tratando de protegerla de la oscuridad pero el mismo era tragado por ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5e340b454acfce492537f9145c6ffaf"Desde que habían dejado Idris clary no dejaba de darle vuelta a esas pesadillas, pero tampoco a la actitud que los cazadores habían adoptado para con ella; ¡los había ayudado por el amor de dios! Y después estaba el pedido que había hecho al Ángel, el secreto que solo ella y Jace conocían, y el actuaba tan indiferente con ella, muchas cosas que pensar se dijo así misma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d34deb9f79ece9439885a2288fbd80b"Jace PV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92ec795958fe8915c764d942614e5a2f""No creo que ella deba volver por el momento" comento Jace/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="666ba4be183d5d6729f5adcaf82df52e""Jace sé que piensas que entrenar a Clary solo sería atrasarnos pero si esta en medio de esta ella debería estar preparada para cualquier cosa, a mí tampoco me gusta la idea que el cuerpo de ese demonio no aparezca." Comento Magnus/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7a9a168bf1b7e507fe31761e10d4ea""brujo deja decirte que no tienes por qué entrometerte en asuntos de los cazadores"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f32b0ec863838c8fd6e522bf12a22600"Magnus se acomodó en el asiento de la biblioteca del instituto donde estaba ocurriendo una reunión debido a que había parecido el cadáver de un brujo en Alemania, conocido dentro del circulo de aliados de Valentine, y al cual antes de la masacre en idris lo contaban con vida; lo cual significaba que probablemente Jonathan pudo acudir a el, si este aún estaba con vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="671581715702f68a1db4e26facaec6c8""Aclaro que ustedes me convocaron aquí, así que rubio te pido que tengas un poco más de respeto." Dijo en tono molesto el glamuroso brujo. Magnus esperaba que después de lo que había pasado los cazadores confiarían un poco más en los submundos ya que Valentine había remetido contra todas ellos, y estos se habían opuesto y apoyaban más que nunca a la clave pero no había sido el resultado incluso le negaban su derecho a Clary./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279afe5caf9502e1cb232768a24a8aa2""Claro yo siempre soy respetuoso con los ancianos" dijo el rubio en tono de burla. Pero Magnus solo bufo, Jace no sabía si hacía o no lo correcto solo no quería que clary saliera lastimada y por sus dones podría representar para la clave una amenaza ya había escuchado discutir a los representantes acerca de ese tema como Los experimentos de Valentine les llamaban, no confiaban mucho en clary ni en Jocelyn ya que esta se había ocultado por muchos años. Jace no divago más en sus pensamientos y presto atención a la discusión de los equipos que pondrían a una segunda búsqueda y algunos nombres de ex aliadas de Valentine para llamarlos a interrogarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6953f65139261332a128bd6ff555585"La reunión paso rápido y Jace se dirigió a la habitación de isabelle; la cual estaba aún no se encontraba del todo bien, toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta lo cual decidió entrar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11768502e260beded5999b10c3d11e10""Isabelle la reunión termino venia invitarte a comer a taki's" dijo Jace/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffc34cb490fc27689c0f3b4e25d4d69""está bien, no tengo humor para hacer comida hoy" comento la pelinegra levantando su cabeza de la almohada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4787ea77b97f3018bee8829a448f6fce"Una risa se dibujó en el rostro de Jace. "Por dios Izzy quiero comida comestible el día de hoy" dijo con clara burla hacia la pelinegra la cual con toda la furia le aventó la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza unos minutos atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153a4408537267f704ff080cace75660"Después de ese acto y encaminándose hacia el restaurante Izzy comento:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55bd51f243f6daff97ea72a086e13568""vas a decirme porque estas tan pensativo" inquirio izzy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecb6eed4845d26540ba100a4f48244f""no he tenido noticias de Clary en dos semanas, nada, ni una llamada o mensaje, no ha intentado venir al instituto tampoco, siento que la moleste Izzy, Clary es muy testaruda y esto no pega en ella, así que realmente debe estar muy molesta." Dijo en un tono algo extrañado, debido a que realmente pensó que Clary debatiría más con él por lo de su entrenamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0e0cb852bc1f08df095784b46658ac7""Lo sé, conmigo ha sido más o menos lo mismo pero hemos intercambiado un par de mensajes pero nada referente a lo de los cazadores o su hermano" dijo Izzy sintiendo algo de furia al mencionar este último. "Sé que ella hizo amistad con Sebastián y aunque ha sido interrogada, no dejo de sentir que oculta algo más"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d268b8a015b398d1ed3a9e984b007d6""Izzy, yo he llegado a pensar igual, me desconcierta que no este golpeando las puertas del instituto exigiendo entrenar". Jace llevaba pensando eso mismo desde hace tiempo, y también estaba el hecho de lo que vio cuando el Ángel lo revivió pero eso no podía decirlo no estaba seguro de si era su mente la que lo llevo a ver esas imágenes después de todo estuvo muerto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5aa6f5a04cbb045701daab70de503094""O tal vez solo son un par de paranoicos". Exclamo Alec que los había alcanzado, sacando de sus pensamientos a Jace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6bd7e6de2506dca99cdb4c2763007c0""Alec no vas a decirnos que no es la forma de ser de Clary"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47c32a70f606edb89e1b548ee18ae41e""Miren, lo que ha pasado es demasiado para ella, tal vez solo este asimilando todo y luego vuelva a ser la misma, además recordemos lo sobreprotectora que es Jocelyn, seguro que no la ha dejado salir después de su caminata sin avisar el del día que fue al instituto" el pelinegro explico para calmar los pensamientos de su hermana y parabatai./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec4e50233a5c713cd7b7e8345fef5a9"El rubio pensó que sería mejor dejar de pensar en la pelirroja y distraerse un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f45a26eaab5744012fef92288a7c7c"Clary PV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="506788d583e2090f6cbb640e973f8a3b"Sentada en el frente a Simón en Taki's escucho la campanita de la puerta que indicaba que alguien entraba, no pudo dejar de notar que tres cazadores hacían su paso hacia adentro del local, clary no quería hablar con ellos aún, se sentía dolida por su actitud, solo Izzy había estado en contacto con ella , de Alec no esperaba tanta comunicación pero de Jace, el rubio no había hecho ningún intento de hablar o saber de ella, ni tan siquiera por Izzy o Luke que asistía cuando convocaban a reuniones ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661a0dc356b557fd75b2984f340e4cb1""estas otra vez en tu mundo Clary" dijo Simón por tercera ocasión aquel día./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e25412fc850f702b81e32416dbaaa01"La aludida suspiro y murmuro una disculpa a su acompañante. Ver a Jace que la había ignorado desde du regreso de Idris y que ahora estaba muy sonriente a la nueva mesera de Taki's una vampira rubia, le hacía sentir un pinchazo de desilusión en su corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de74b1b08544cf86eeb4ec3bdbb0e20""Si, creo que es mejor irnos mi madre anda aun muy molesta por lo del otro día," Simón asintió en forma de respuesta se levantaron sin mucha ceremonia pasaron por donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes cazadores Clary solo saludo con la mano a Izzy pero no dirigio su mirada ni Alec o Jace, mientras Simón sonrió a los tres y abandonaron el local./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a49f78c03f0e9805fac2fc1cd6a2694f"Una vez fuera, Simón pregunto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a91f03357a597a630740f0212749fb5""Oye realmente no has hablado con Jace desde que dejamos Idris Clary?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26e6f771c02d86457b8a9169421010c7""No, Jace no me ha intentado contactar desde el día que me corrieron del instituto"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf53e7626797b536aade32ba3e4b69cc"" y tu simplemente no lo has buscado?" Dijo Simón levantando una ceja, sabía que su amiga era muy testaruda y no dejaba las cosas pasar por eso era raro esto de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452b2d6a64b0a787cddb6d172ec2d14b""¿qué insinúas, Si?, ¿Qué tengo que rogarle por su atención? O ¿Qué después de que me insulto tengo que hacer como que no pasó nada? Él tiene que disculparse y si no lo ha hecho es que no le interesa."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71fde85c79ddb21a85f28ca8d58eed62""No creo que sea eso clary lo que he escuchado es que han estado en muchas reuniones y búsquedas, según me conto Izzy." dijo tratando de calmar las aguas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca2d2d7592457dde9809ba73e51ba7f""déjalo estar Si," clary no podía dejar de pensar en la forma relajada con la que hablaba Jace con la Vampira, no dio señas de estar preocupado por nada más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7a819cdc348c3894dde2c288062397"Jonathan pv/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29b1f82a03119dacc19d86ce3ca34ee3"Hipnotizado por el líquido rojo que llenaba su copa, no dejaba de recordarle a la cabellera de su linda hermana. Había estado vigilándola pero no había estada sola, ese estúpido vampiro había estado pegado a ella todo el día, pero no se lamentaba del todo ya que estar vigilándola se percató que tenía días que ella y el niño Ángel no se miraban. Eso lo llenaba de satisfacción ver que se habían distanciado, y también podía ver como Clary se impacientaba por estar sola, pronto se dijo asi mismo, encontraría la oportunidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97c3f441f8ae1737c1407879d638ec90"Jonathan era consciente de que se le buscaba y ya habían hecho sus suposiciones al no encontrar su cadáver, y hacían bien ellos habían dado por muerto a su padre hacia años y les había costado, pero por el momento la clave podía esperar, el principal y único objetivo de él era su hermana y los sueños que cada día se repetían al cerrar sus ojos, Los cuales creaban una incertidumbre en él, podía sentir y recordar lo que experimentaba en aquellos sueños como recordando una vida pasada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0af480b4b6ea6016340601441e9b27c8""Estas perdiendo el toque" dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, mientras posaban una mano en su hombro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c2db7cd7aeaafe0ce41b55ff04c791""En eso te equivocas" dijo el rubio platinado mientras le mostraba la espada que empuñaba y cual filo se dirigía hacia el abdomen de la mujer. "Lilith" termino el chico cuando giro por completo y acerco el filo debajo de la barbilla a la mujer la cual reía extasiada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="459389e9e641a322e14c901a0491c76d"Clary PV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf04b64f032590f2477da82b5bf4e75a"Sentada en su cama examinando sus dibujos y libros se dijo asi misma que lo teórico lo había aprendido bien faltaba la físico y en vista de que no podía recibir un entrenamiento como el de todo cazador, tendría que acudir a algo mundano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8494900edb0ef87ed9064757c909ed4""ya verán de que está hechaesta niña mundana" se dijo asi misma y se dispuso a dormir ./p 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Lilith PV

Lilith alta, hermosa, su rostro no tenía una sola arruga; pero sus ojos mostraban los siglos que arrastraba consigo.

"Qué manera de recibir a tu queridísima madre!" soltó en un tono recriminatorio obviamente fingido.

"Creo que es la manera más acorde para nuestra relación, madre" el muchacho soltó sin bajar la espada de la barbilla de la mujer.

"Jonathan pensé que después de años de no vernos olvidarías nuestros conflictos. Como dicen los humanos agua pasada." Dijo dibujando una sonrisa.

"No somos Humanos Lilith, tu mucho menos que yo, ahora que Valentine no está, no pretendo convertirme en el perro obediente de nadie más." Bajo la espada, le dio la espalda esperando alguna respuesta de la mujer que se proclamaba su madre.

La mujer observo al chico, darle la espalda y caminar lejos de su presencia, no era lo que ella había esperado del experimento con Valentine.

Algún lugar de Alemania

El filo de la espada brillo, en la oscuridad de la habitación el sonido de esta al caer la hoja en el ahora inerte cuerpo que yacía en un charco de sangre fue el aviso para Syfer quien esperaba sentado en un rincón. Para hacer presencia en la trastienda. Una vez dentro el aroma a muerte a golpeo sus narices de una forma que lo hizo tambalearse, el mago que tendido sobre su espalda exhalo el último aliento lo recibió fijando su mirada en el syfer lo contemplo le conocia. Por eso el aroma de su cuerpo muerto lo golpeo. No se lamentó por eso pero si la sorprendió de tantos amantes que había acumulado en 600 años, Raunet sería el único que jamás se imaginó reencontrarse así pero ya nada podía hacerse el destino estaba colocando las piezas en modo que no le quedaba alternativa ser una vidente le restaba sabor a la vida sabía que no había vuelta atrás para lo que a avecinaba.

"-Idiota te dije que no debías dejarlo moribundo pueden bloquear sus recuerdos y no dejarme ver lo que tu rey quiere eso solo nos atrasara"-dejo ver la peli azul parada con una mirada aburrida desde la puerta

-"quería ver su rostro al verte, la angustia en su cara es la mejor imagen". Contesto con una sonrisa burlona creer un alto fornido puesto en colaboración con Syfer para sacar información a los magos .Syfer resoplo exasperada acercándose a Raunet y colocando la manos sobre los ojos. Empezó a extraer la información del mago lo que había visto. Algo que para ella era absurdo el futuro había sido el mismo tanto para ella cono los demás magos muerto la tierra caía en una reino de oscuridad y era consumido. Pero Raunet no tenía la misma visión una chica de pelo rojo era constante en su mente. – "que perverso" dijo la peli azul dirigiéndose a Greer, la cara de confusión de este, la motivo a dar la explicación –"solo tenía en su mente a una mujer, ni tan siquiera tenía visión de los tuyos o tu rey al igual que los otros".

El fastidio en la voz de Syfer era muy notorio - Greer solo salió de la habitación.

En el instituto.

"Usted ya ha pasado por un interrogatorio con la espada mortal no queda de más decir que no puede mentir".

La espada tensaba cada musculo del cuerpo de la pelirroja haciéndolo doloroso. El inquisidor se paró en medio de la biblioteca del instituto su mirada fija en la en la muchacha.

"-Clarisa Morgenstern, niega haber conocido los planes de su padre."

La pelirroja resoplo cansada de que siempre la asociaran con ese monstruo.

"No, No los conocía" dijo con tono aburrido

"siempre las mismas preguntas" dijo un furioso Luke "-clarisa ya ha dejado claro todo lo que pasó en idris, no han cambiado sus respuestas y no cambiaran".

La mirada furiosa del inquisidor por ser interrumpido, motivo a que Luke desistiera de la discusión.

"Prosigamos ha tenido alguna comunicación con Jonathan.

"No."

"Ha visto o establecido algún mensaje con su hermano"

"No"

"Ha visto de alguna forma su hermano"

"N.. -quiso contestar sabia cual era la respuesta pero no pudo un dolor corrió por sus brazos la espada hizo su trabajo y Clary dejó salir la respuesta

"sí". Un grito ahogado por parte de salió de Jocelyn los presentes en la biblioteca tenían la mirada en la pelirroja esperando que se quebrara y confesara la asociación.

El inquisidor se acerco a ella de manera amenazante y pregunto "¿dónde?

Clary hizo un esfuerzo por no contestar pero sabía que sería inútil. Miro a su madre y contesto "en sueños" describa como lo vio Clary no siria decir todo. Era mi hermano pero no el mismo en mis sueños el tiene ojos verdes y no tiene sangre demonio una lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Joselyn .

Jonathan PV

La casa estaba sola, entro a hurtadillas para apreciar el entorno donde aquella chica que siempre rondaba en su mente dormía, admiro la cama y se imaginó a Clary durmiendo en ella empezó a ver los muebles que decoraban su habitación, así como los bosquejos repartidos por todos lados; tomando en general la vista hasta que algo capto su interés un paisaje que él había visto solo en sueños se acercó rápidamente a él para verlo a más detalle era ese mismo lugar que el soñaba, siguió admirando lo bien plasmado que se encontraba aquellas torres iluminadas juntos con sus dos lunas plateadas, sería posible ¿que soñaran los mismo?.

Clary Pv

El sonido de la habitación era solo la respiración agitada de Clary frente al muñeco que intentaba golpear hacia dos horas Joselyn por supuesto que se había alterado con la idea de que Clary tomara alguna clase de defensa fuera de su vista; las muertes de los magos, las múltiples audiencias con el conclave la tenían al borde de un crisis nerviosa.

Clary aventó los guantes a la cama se sentía prisionera por eso no podía concentrarse a hacer nada que se supone que haría encerrada en su habitación. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir, sin que se dirán cuenta; si supiera algo de magia eso seria fácil pero de negaba a pedir ayuda a cualquiera del instituto.

Sumida es sus pensamientos, el brillo de un aro junto a sus bosquejos le llamo la atención al acercarse al ellos se percato que era un anillo , no cualquier anillo, no era el anillo con el emblema de la familia Morgenstern, en el dibujo con una caligrafía muy elegante precisa, solo decía:

"la clave no confía en ti, nadie involucrado conel mundo de las sombras te habla, te han excluido de tu propio mundo, cuando quieras reclamar lo que por derecho es tu legado ponlo en tu dedo y giralo"

una nota muy dramática pero que había cumplido con su misión, sembrar la curiosidad en la pelirroja.


End file.
